Random access memories are provided for storing binary coded information. These memories are versatile because the binary information at different positions in the memory can be read from the memory and because binary coded information can be written in the memory at any desired position to update information previously stored in the memory at such positions. The information read from the memory can be processed by a digital computer or a data processor to obtain certain desired operations such as the movements of a control mechanism and the information written into the memory to update the memory may be obtained from the actual movements of the control mechanism. In this way, any differences between the actual and desired movements of the control mechanism can be corrected.
Random access memories now in use have certain limitations. These result in large part from limitations in the operation of the read/writing system associated with the memory for reading information from the memory or writing information into the memory. One of these limitations results from the inability of the read/write system simultaneously to read information from one position in the memory and write information into a second position in the memory. A further limitation results from the limited speed in reading information from the memory or writing information into the memory. This limited speed in turn curtails the speed at which the digital computer or data processing system associated with the memory is able to process information. A third limitation results from the inability of the system to read binary coded information from the memory on a synchronous basis relative to the clock signals and simultaneously read binary coded information from, or record binary coded information into, the memory on an asynchronous basis relative to the clock signals.
A considerable effort has been made over an extended number of years to provide a random access memory system which will overcome the limitations discussed in the previous paragraph. Such effort has been particularly intense in view of the rapid expansion of data processing. In spite of such efforts, the capabilities of the random access memory systems still trail the capabilities of the associated data processors and accordingly impose limitations on the operation of these data processors.